A semiconductor light-emitting device includes, for example, a light-emitting member in which a p-type semiconductor layer, a light-emitting layer, and an n-type semiconductor layer are stacked. Light emitted from the light-emitting member has high luminance in the layer stack direction. For this reason, it is necessary to improve luminance in a direction crossing the layer stack direction for uses of light-emitting devices requiring wide light dispersion. For example, when a wavelength of light emitted from the light-emitting layer is converted using one or more phosphors, it is necessary to improve luminous efficiency as a whole by exciting the phosphors arranged near the sides of the light-emitting member in addition to the phosphors located in the stack direction.